


Terrible Things -Lashton AU-

by CuttingHope



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sauce, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttingHope/pseuds/CuttingHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink<br/> And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br/> Too young to notice, and too dumb to care<br/> Love was a story that couldn't compare." <br/>Broken!Ashton Broken!Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything.  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think.  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams.  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen."

Ashton POV:

As I get shoved against the locker for the third time in a row, I cry out in pain.

"Fucking fag. Why don't you riot in hell." David sneered in my face, pure disgust in his eyes. Tears begin building up.

Don't let him see you cry.

Don't.

Before I know it, I feel something slide down my cheeks.

Dammit, Ashton.

"Awe, is the baby gonna cry?" Melinda, David's girlfriend, says coming from behind him, arms crossed. "Let's leave the baby alone or else he'll rub his gayness off on you."

And with that, she yanks his arm and walk's down the hall way when I hear ; 

"Let's get you to the bathroom to wash you a bit."

That's when I break down, sliding down the lockers sobbing into my forearms.

I hate myself so much right now.

So much.

I can't let anyone see me like this. I stand up slowly, or else the left over food in my stomach will make a reappearance.

I stalk over to my locker, only a few feet away from where the mess happened at. I was here a few minutes ago.

I grab my song book , shove everything else in there, and shove my locker shut before anything decided to feel otherwise.

I walk to the music room, remembering I needed to get my acoustic guitar to do my usual routine.

I go to the park across from the hell called school, and write lyrics and mess with notes from songs I love. It's just so calming. Relaxing.

I walk into the music room, and I instantly see my lovely guitar. I sigh a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I walk over to stand it was on and heard a crash behind me. I spun around so fast it was all a big blur.

"Who's there?" I ask, putting my guitar behind me. No way in hell someone is going to touch it.

Once no one came out after a few seconds, I start to walk out.

"Just to let you know, I heard you. Whoever you are, you're not very quite." I said, dismissing to doorway I was standing in.

\-----

When I got to the park, I went to the usual spot I sit at. I have to go off the trial a bit, but it was perfect. Enough space for me, my guitar, and a few notebooks.

I loved it.

I sat down, my back near the entrance because I hate getting distracted when playing music.

I start to play the song that has been tugging at my heart all day.

I slide my fingers on the strings, and I just free myself in the music from there on.

"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything.  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think.  
That's when I met your mother, the boy of my dreams.  
The most beautiful man, that I'd ever seen."

"He said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

I sang, smiling, remembering the memories all too well.

"Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things."

I sang, as my smile dropped.

"Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink.

And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything.  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care.  
Love was a story that couldn't compare."

" I said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

"Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,  
That God shows you differently."

"He said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

As the tears fell down cheeks, I continue singing though.

I have to get through this to heal.

"Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees."

As all the sadness builds to anger, I strum hard on my guitar. 

"So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

"Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because..." I sigh letting my guitar pick fall to the ground, my grip on my guitar loosen.

"Life can do terrible things."

I whisper, tears falling down onto my guitar.

I sit there for a few minutes, sobbing to my hearts contint.

"That was beautiful." A voice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>  I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
>  I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
>  I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Luke's POV:

As I tap my pencil impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss us from this awful place. It's not like we wanted to come here. We are basically forced to be here and productive. What's up with that?

Maybe I wanted to be a turtle.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by an obnoxious ringing. When I realized it was the bell I mentally facepalmed myself.

What else would it be, Luke? 

I rose from my desk and grabbed everything off it, throwing it carelessly into my bookbag.

I adjust the uncomfortble strap on my shoulder and began the long walk from my English class to my locker.

It was on the other side on the school.

I seem lazy, but I promise I'm not. I'm on the schools track team, and not to sound cocky or anything but I'm pretty damn good at it too.

As I get pushed around, normal for a high school hall way, I see a crowd around a boy. Probably bullying someone again. It's sad to say it happens too often here, and the teachers don't do shit for it. And if you try to step in, you usually come out with a black eye. I learned the hard way.

*Flashback*

As I round the corner, confused because this high school is big and no one helps the freshmen, I slid on something. 

As I recovered from the fall, I see a red sticky substance on my hand. 

Blood. 

Thats when my eyes drifted down the hall way, seeing that it lead into the boys bathroom. 

I got up, slowly making my way to the bathroom, scared of what my eyes will come upon on. 

As my eyes landed on where the body lay limp, 

It all turned to black. 

*End of flashback*

As I snap back into reality, I walk past, trying not to watch the scene unfolding in front of me. I speed walk past, but I caught a glimpse of the victim.

As soon as I saw his face, I froze. Could it be?

Ashton?

Before I could do anything, a sudden thought came to mind.

Don't stick up for him, be there for him. 

Yeah, it sounds stupid, but if you think about it, its really not.

Being there for him will make a bigger impact on him rather him getting it worse because someone stuck up for him.

Or it was just that way for me.

So, I'm just going to do that, because from via experience, its a hell a lot better.

I walk past the situation, I head to my locker.

I grab my maths book because I need to bump up that grade or else I'm going to be bump from the track team.

Which I can't afford.

I slam my locker shut, making my way to the music room. I had to get my electric guitar.

Yeah, it's weird to bring it to school but what do you expect from Luke Hemmings.

As I made my way to the music room without getting stopped by any teachers, which is surprising. They guard this room like gold.

I walk to the closet, making sure no one is around, and quickly opening the door and moving the cover that covers my presious baby.

Don't judge.

When I finally got my guitar out, I heard someone open the door and walk in.

In painc, I rushed into the closet (pun intended), closing the door lightly.

As I close my eyes tight, thinking It would've made a difference if someone opened the door.

"Who's there?" A faint voice said, but still had a tad of confindence in it.

That voice.

The voice.

Shit.

"Just to let you know, I heard you. Whoever you are, you're not very quite." Ashton said, and with that I heard footsteps. I had no idea if it was toward the closet or the exit, but after silence slicing the air for a few seconds, I breathed a sigh of relif.

I have no idea why I was running from him. I mean, I'm not scared of him or anything.

I sigh again, as I fix my beanie.

As I walk out of the music room, I remember the plan.

Debating if I wanted to continue with it or not, I get a sudden burst of motivation ripples through my body.

I'm going to step two.

\---

As I walk into the entrance of the park, I sudden thought hits me and I stop walking.

What if he thinks I'm a stalker?

Nah, I'll just use the "I just heard you playing and was wondering who you were card".

It always works, right?

As I walk the path, looking for a certain curly-headed boy, I heard a few random notes from the guitar.

I kept getting closer and closer to the sound, until I was standing in front of him.

Well, more of 8 feet away and Ashton's back was to me.

I racking through my brain for ways to apporch him, until I thought of an idea. I backed up a bit, and grabbed a branch from a tree.

As I booted myself up a few feet from the ground, I got comforble and leaned back.

This view was perfect of watching Ashton and in good hearing range.

As he began playing a song, I began humming along to it.

It was a song by Mayday Parade, I can tell you that. But I'm not really sure of the song.

He was on the second verse now, and let me tell you his singing voice is beyond beautiful.

It was perfect.

As the last bridge came around, a couple of thoughts slipped into my mind.

Is he singing from experience? If so, I wondered what happened.

Also, I noticed that he changed the she's to he's, which confirms that he isn't straight.

At that thought, I felt a tiny unknown emotion in the pit of my stomach.

As I snapped out of it, I realized that he was done and was now crying, which broke my heart.

"That was beautiful." I slipped out, my hand instantly covering my mouth.

I watch as his head snaps up, scanning the ground first, finding nothing.

Then he tilt his head up a bit, looking into the trees and thats when me and Ashton made eye contact for the first time ever.

As we made eye contact, a thought like punched my mind.

Or at least that what it felt like.

Oh my god, Lucas Robert Hemmings you are a fucking stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you guys liking it so far? I tried making this chapter longer, but I don't know. Do you guys want it even longer than this? Haha, well let me know.
> 
> Love you guys! ^.^
> 
> -Maddy xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii.
> 
> Do you guys like it so far? I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Love you guys. ^.^
> 
> -Maddy xxx


End file.
